Les histoires courtes sont les meilleures
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Un ensemble de drabbles et de ficlets (-1000 mots) sur le couple HGDM. Tristes, drôles ou émotifs, ils nous séduiront toujours, ces deux-là. Rating M au cas où. Complet par défaut.
1. Je veux qu'elle revienne

Un hurlement déchirant résonna depuis la chambre close, et Narcissa ferma les yeux, les larmes striant ses joues, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur la bergère écru, une tasse de thé froid devant elle. La gorge de Narcissa était prise, ses lèvres serrées afin de retenir contre leur gré les sanglots qui menaçaient de lui échapper. Elle serra le tissu de sa robe entre ses doigts pâles, et gémit tout bas alors qu'un énième hurlement se fit entendre, suivi d'un bris de verre.

Vivement que Lucius rentre du travail. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui mettait son fils dans cet état, ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il plongeait aussi rapidement que sûrement dans la folie. Elle était en état de détresse, comme seule une mère peut en ressentir quand elle voit son enfant se perdre dans les méandres de sa souffrance, et qu'elle n'y peut absolument rien.

La guerre était terminée depuis trois semaines déjà, et ceci durait depuis autant de temps. Drago s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, brisant tout à sa portée, criant à en perdre la voix, à en perdre la raison.

Et elle n'y pouvait rien.

-Narcissa.

Celle qui fut autrefois superbe leva la tête vivement, yeux écarquillés, pour se trouver face à son mari. Ce dernier avait l'air fatigué et irrité.

-Cela suffit, trancha sèchement Lucius avant de se diriger vers l'étage.

Narcissa réprima un hoquet et suivit son époux d'un pas pressé mais peu sûr. Lucius s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de leur enfant, et déclara d'une voix calme,

-J'espère que tu n'es pas derrière la porte, fils. Bombarda Maxima !

La porte éclata, un mélange apocalyptique de bois et de vernis, et Narcissa se détourna du spectacle affligeant, ses sanglots remontant enfin à la surface.

Le lit à baldaquin avait été démonté, les rideaux déchiquetés, les meubles renversés, les livres semaient leurs pages arrachées un peu partout. Narcissa voulait vomir. Au milieu de tout cela, Drago, sale, en larmes, portant les mêmes habits que le jour où ils étaient rentrés de Poudlard et de la bataille, les poings ensanglantés, gonflés, infectés, était à genoux dans la poussière du plafond à demi éventré.

-Je veux qu'elle revienne, hurla-t-il en leur direction, tirant ses cheveux blonds de tous les côtés. Je veux qu'elle revienne !

-Drago...tenta Lucius faiblement, un peu perdu.

-JE VEUX QU'ELLE REVIENNE ! S'écria Drago d'une voix aiguë, brisée. Je veux...elle ne savait pas à quel point...RENDEZ-LA MOI !

Narcissa se retourna enfin, et rendit son dernier repas dans le couloir, yeux larmoyants, tête endolorie. Son fils était mort.


	2. Les yeux d'une épouse

Il a beau me sourire, ses yeux restent froids. Il croit que je ne sais pas. Il croit pouvoir m'abuser. Il est si confiant en lui qu'il croit savoir mieux.

Lorsqu'il regarde notre fils, Scorpius, il rit réellement. Lorsqu'il regarde sa mère, il sourit d'une manière aimante. Lorsqu'il regarde ses amis, la chaleur de ses yeux ne mentent pas.

Il dit qu'il m'aime. Sottises.

Pourtant, il m'a épousé par amour. À cette époque tout était merveilleux, tout était nouveau. On riait tous deux, on faisait l'amour.

À quand remontent nos derniers ébats ?

On jouait ensemble, on se parlait. Nous avons eu un fils splendide que nous adorons tous les deux avec passion.

Je ne sais pas quand les choses ont changé.

En vingt ans de mariage, il ne m'avait jamais trahie.

Et pourtant, maintenant...

Il croit que je suis assez naïve pour le laisser faire. Il croit qu'il peut tout se permettre. Je le vois, avec elle. Celle qui m'a remplacée. Celle qui a piétiné mon cœur sans remords, celle qui lui susurre du venin à l'oreille, celle qui ôte une famille aimante et soudée à mon fils. Cette garce hautaine, qui se croit tellement mieux que les autres.

Lorsque j'aurai le dernier mot, il la détestera. Il ne voudra plus rien d'elle. Ni ses caresses, ni ses baisers, ni ses promesses. Pour autant je ne reviendrai pas vers lui, vers nous. Elle sera la cause de sa plus grande perte à lui.

Je me tourne froidement. Mon fils, Scorpius, l'amour de ma vie, de mes jours, me regarde avec toute l'innocence que l'on peut encore posséder à quinze ans. Mon grand garçon.

-Es-tu certain, mon fils ? Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière, murmure-je.

-Mère, je refuse de demeurer associé à cet homme, réplique d'une voix glaciale Scorpius.

Mon beau bébé.

-Il vous a trahie et trompée avec une femme mariée qui plus est. Je vous aime plus que tout, mère. Je n'ai envers lui que haine.

Je souris et il me renvoie l'action, puis je montre la fenêtre d'un geste désabusé.

-Il croyait que nous étions à Londres aujourd'hui. Regarde-le, Scorpius. Ce sera peut-être la dernière fois, mon cher.

Mon époux ne prend même plus la peine de cacher sa relation avec elle. Ils sont dans le parc du Manoir, en-dessous de nos yeux, s'embrassant avec passion, se touchant. Je veux pleurer. Je veux vomir. Je veux hurler.

-Je préfère éviter, grimace l'adolescent.

Je montre alors la cheminée.

-A toi l'honneur, mon chéri. Je te suis.

-A tout de suite dans notre nouvelle maison, sourit-il.

Il attrape une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette, la jette dans les flammes, annonce la destination de notre nouvelle maison en Irlande. Je me retourne encore vers la fenêtre, disant au revoir des yeux à mon ex-mari.

Il ne sait rien. J'ai faussé sa signature sur les papiers du divorce avec la complicité de son avocat, Blaise Zabini. Blaise est bel homme, il me plaît et plaît à mon fils et vice versa. Blaise comprend, et est outré du comportement de son ancien ami.

Mon ex-mari ne le sait pas encore mais nous sommes divorcés depuis ce matin et j'ai récupéré la moitié de ses biens. J'ai également récupéré son plus grand trésor : Scorpius. Celui-ci a clairement cité ne plus vouloir voir son père. Le juge a accepté.

Avec un dernier sourire glacial je me détourne vers la cheminée et ma nouvelle vie. J'inviterai sans doute Blaise boire un verre demain soir pour le remercier.

Mon ex peut se garder sa garce de Hermione Weasley avec qui il me trompe depuis maintenant un an. Il va amèrement le regretter.

Oui, Drago Malefoy regrettera le jour où il a cru pouvoir trahir Astoria Greengrass.


	3. Le Froid

-Crois-tu...qu'il t'aime?

Le crissement morbide d'un talon tournant contre le parquet rêche. Le bruissement de longues jupes soulevant un nuage de poussière à chaque pas. Le bruit de la mort à chaque instant.

La voix s'élève de nouveau, calme, onctueuse, presque caressante.

-Naïve petite fille. Que dis-je, fille? Sang-de-bourbe, plutôt.

Il fait froid. Peut-être est-ce cela, le plus dur? Le froid. Insidieux, insinueux, glaçant les os. La douleur n'est rien. Il suffit de s'en convaincre, n'est-ce pas? Mais le froid...l'on n'échappe pas au froid. Il est là, partout, se glissant contre cette joue bleuie posée sur le sol. Agrippant ce coeur qui bat au hasard.

-Je suis désolée, vraiment navrée que mon neveu ait dû souiller son corps afin d'obéir aux ordres...pour te piéger...pour atteindre Potter...

Les pas s'arrêtent, brusquement.

-J'en ai assez de parler. Pourquoi faire? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'attend...

-Avada Kedavra.

Une larme, presque brûlante contre la chair glacée et meurtrie. Le coeur repart doucement, malgré le froid.

Et enfin, la chaleur. La chaleur d'une main humaine contre une joue froide.

-Hermione, mon amour, debout. Lève-toi. Nous devons partir.

-Drago...

Un silence.

-M'aimes-tu, Drago?

-Plus que tout au monde.

Un long doigt fin pointe dans la direction d'un second corps allongé, un corps dont le coeur ne bat plus. De longues jambes fantomatiques entourées par le tissu papillonnant de jupons noirs.

-Elle est morte, Hermione. Tu m'entends? Bellatrix est morte. Je l'ai tuée. Maintenant, nous devons partir.

-Partir...?

Un sourire, éclatant, tandis qu'une main pâle caresse des cheveux bouclés.

-Il fera chaud, ailleurs, promet-il.


	4. Cible Atteinte

Elle se glissa dans la cuisine, tremblante. Les elfes de maison l'ignorèrent, occupés à préparer le festin réservé aux deux cents invités du Manoir Malefoy. Ils devaient s'imaginer qu'elle était l'une des serveuses employées par Narcissa pour les fiançailles du précieux héritier de la famille avec la jeune Pansy Parkinson.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle s'approcha des plateaux de glace à la menthe. C'était la guerre, elle se rappela avec angoisse. Elle devait le faire.

Ses doigts frémissants saisirent la petite fiole qu'elle cachait dans l'élastique de sa culotte, sous sa robe grise. Le seul endroit où elle n'avait pas été fouillée à l'entrée, ironiquement.

Voldemort devait être particulièrement paranoïaque, en ce moment.

Elle glissa le poison dans les deux coupes dorées réservées aux fiancés. C'était sa mission. C'était la guerre. Elle le devait.

-Techniquement, tu n'auras pas de sang sur les mains, avait fait remarquer Fol Oeil deux jours plus tôt lorsqu'elle lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'avait jamais tué quiconque.

Son coeur battait dans sa gorge, et elle se sentit soudain malade. Cependant, elle saisit un plateau de petits-fours. Ses mains étaient trop petites. L'ADN du Polynectar appartenait à une minuscule Moldue qu'elle avait discrètement attaquée la veille. Elle quitta les cuisines, et ses yeux- exceptionnellement bleus- se fixèrent sur la sortie, sur sa liberté.

-Vous, là!

Elle se figea, nerveuse, serrant le plateau entre ses doigts, avant de pivoter sur son talon et d'offrir à Drago Malefoy un sourire crispé.

-Est-ce que les glaces sont prêtes, en cuisine? Je n'entends pas faire attendre mes invités!

-Mais certainement, Monsieur, répondit-elle d'une voix inquiète. Elles arrivent.

Le jeune blond la détailla, puis hocha brièvement la tête et quitta l'entrée pour retourner dans la salle de bal. Elle souffla lentement, puis posa brutalement le plateau sur les escaliers non loin et se glissa hors de la propriété.

Lorsque sa cible, Drago Malefoy, mourut, elle était déjà loin.


End file.
